This is crazy, no way, it can't be!
by vfoxy
Summary: you don't kiss me like that, run and hide in another galaxy and not expect me to come after you Sam!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm back with my next offering- hope you like it.

As always the characters are not mine, we all know whom they belong to!

Now that's been said/written- please ENJOY!!

P.S. all reviews welcome, so come on and let me know your thoughts- be my inspiration. Love you all!

Seductive twilight welcomed her as instinct guided her forward. Starlight shimmered on her exposed skin like precious diamond dust. Within the alluring air that surrounded her she felt safe and protected, as if nothing evil would dare taint her private world.

Orgasmic explosions of colour flashed across the night sky one last time before the last of the embers of this dying fire faded away, she acknowledged it's promise- it would be with her forever like the comforting warmth of a lovers sweet embrace. Her breath caught in her throat for in that simplest of moments she felt free, powerful and at peace. The promise made by this eternal beauty etched itself forever in her mind.

Walking towards the calm water she inhaled the wet saltiness of the ocean, felt the silky caress of the cool breeze. The soles of her bare feet cushioned by the rough luxury of the moonlit sand as the melody of nature whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She heard the ever so slight movement behind but didn't move he had come to her like she knew he would. Her body started to tingle with awareness and as he approached her, her senses began to spiral out of control, letting herself go she surrendered herself to her emotions.

He stood directly behind her, his hands resting on her hips as her body danced in tune with his. Soft music played in her head as she swayed in his arms. His teeth grazed her ear, tasting her making her aware of his hunger for her and at the same time intoxicating her with his masculinity.

"Sam, my sweet darling Sam."

Oh how she missed hearing his voice, hearing him say her name.

She knew within the very depths of her soul that he was the one, the one that was hers alone. The man who had touched her life in so many ways, made her aware of herself as a woman.

Turning around, still held tightly in his arms, she tried to see his face but it was hidden.

"Who are you?"

"You already know."

" I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Tell me."

"Close your eyes," his hand reached for her face and his fingers delicately caressed her eyes close, "Feel my touch, recognise it," he said as he planted gentle kisses all over her face and neck.

"Please…I can't think…"

She heard him chuckle, a soft, deep throaty laugh, "don't think… feel."

His fingers drew wondrous patterns on her back, melting her, body, mind and soul.

"I still don't know."

"Yes you do, you're just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Mmmm…" He murmured as he nuzzled her neck, "Afraid of what it could mean."

"I don't fear you."

"It's not me you fear, it's yourself."

She stared for a long time at the darkness that obscured his face; stepping away from him she turned around and looked out over the water, deep in thought.

"I love you, I love you so much that it's driving me crazy, the way you make me feel… I can't even begin to describe it, I've waited to see your face all my life and now that you're standing here, with me, I can't bare not seeing you for another second," Facing him she opened her arms to him, "Come to me."

Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched him walk towards her, one more step and she would see his face. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, imagined what he would look like, did she really know him? Was she afraid, like he said, afraid of who she'd see?

She felt him intertwine his hands with hers, offering her his strength.

"Open your eyes, I'm here."

Sam opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she finally found her voice, not believing her eyes she asked, "You?"

He didn't say a single word instead he smiled at the emotions that displayed themselves so freely across her face, amazement, recognition, love and uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah…me."

She opened her mouth to speak but his delectable, mouth-watering lips silenced her questions.

"Don't think…just trust, trust me… and trust yourself," he whispered huskily as his warm breathe teased her ear, " we're meant to be…you're my perpetual bliss Sam."

Sam pulled away ever so slightly, just enough to see into his eyes and become captivated by the cascading moonlight reflecting in those stunning blue gems. Reaching for his hands and holding them over her resounding heart she spoke softly, her voice laced with desire, "Show me."

Lifting her up in his arms he carried her over to the roaring open fire, its inferno mirroring their own. Laying her down he marvelled at the perfection he saw in her, her sun kissed hair fell over her eyes, tousled by the breeze, her smooth bronze skin glistened with the heat from the flames. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing became ragged as she watched him. Licking her lips provocatively, she gave him an open invitation and he was more than happy to oblige.

Locking her arms above her head he began his slow torture. A kiss here, a nip there and even a small bite to mark her as his. He rubbed his jaw against hers, prickling her sensitive skin. He moved lower tasting her neck, driving her crazy with his mouth. Letting her hands go he pushed aside the thin straps of her black dress and gently tugged it down to her waist. He watched her tilt her head back in delight as he ran his hands up and down the sides of her body discovering every stunning curve. Turning his attention to the valley between her breasts he…

"Oh my god!" Sam sat up straight, panting with need. Her bed was a dishevelled mess; in trying to escape the tangled sheets she tripped over her own feet, stumbling to the bathroom she threw ice-cold water over her face in an effort to cool her burning skin. Shivering in response to the tingling that covered her entire body, Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror and didn't recognise the face staring back at her. The Sam in the mirror was glowing, her face radiant and flushed, this Sam was a woman in love, and it scared the hell out of her.

Sinking to the floor she tried to think of how and when this could have happened but she kept drawing blanks. All she knew and understood was that somehow Cameron had crept into her heart without her knowing. Shaking her head in disbelief she laughed out aloud, she had never consciously thought of him in that way but it was damned evident from her dreams that her inner self did.

These dreams had been driving her crazy the past couple of weeks, she was the first to admit that it had been a while since she had a boyfriend or even a date for that matter, and she considered these dreams to be her minds way of compensating for her non existent love life and she had found it amusing.

It all started with the marathon chick flicks and romantic movies that Vala had forced her to sit through two weekends ago. She remembered thinking would she ever feel that sense of completeness, that level of happiness that comes with loving someone and him loving you? That thought had stayed with her until she fell asleep and it was these thoughts that had manifested themselves into her dreams and conjured the image of Cameron, was he her someone?

Every night since then she had been dreaming of this mystery man, and every night she failed to see his face, failed to recognise who it was she wanted, that was until now. Did she want Cameron? Was she in love with him?

These questions continued to revolve in her mind all the way to the SGC, but there was one thing she had decided on, one way or another she would know for sure, life was too short for what ifs. She just needed to figure out how.

Sam waited patiently, outside the mountain, for the elevator doors to open. The first thing she would do would be to head straight for her lab and distract herself with her work and as she waited she kept whispering to herself, "This is crazy, no way, it can't be!"

"What's crazy?"

Don't forget to R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully the arrival of other personnel saved her from having to answer. On the trip down there was little opportunity to talk as people got on and off at different levels. Sam looked straight ahead avoiding him and as soon as the doors opened to her stop, she headed straight for her lab without looking back. She heard him shout after her, telling her to wait, but she pretended she didn't hear him and didn't stop, not for a second, not until she reached her sanctuary.

She hid there for as long as she could, on occasion the others interrupted her, making her take regular breaks aswell as eating lunch with them. Once or twice Cameron joined them but she avoided speaking to him directly, not able to handle even five minutes in his presence she made an excuse and left. She didn't see him again until the General requested a short meeting.

The briefing was short and to the point, he ordered them to take some much needed time off. He more or less instructed them not to show their faces at Stargate Command, for the next three weeks, unless the fate of the world hung in the balance.

Each member of the team stood up as the General exited the room as a sign of respect.

"You heard the man, so what are your plans guys?" Cameron asked out of curiosity.

"I will be leaving momentarily for the new Jaffa home world. I am very much looking forward to meeting up with both old and new friends."

"What about you guys?"

Sam simply shrugged her shoulders in reply. Cameron looked at her closely, she was acting very strangely today and it was annoying him. She hadn't said a single word to him since they had arrived; she avoided eye contact and even made an effort to distance herself from him. Something was going on and as soon as he could get a moment alone with her he would get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering her.

Sam could feel his eyes boring a hole in her; she could feel herself redden under his scrutiny. She really needed to get a handle on herself but his close proximity only seemed to bring her that much closer to making a fool of herself.

"…Vegas."

"Think…good…idea…"

Sam tuned in and out of the conversation instead preferring to concentrate on the mug in her hand. She didn't even notice them leave the room, not until she heard Cams' voice filter through her thoughts did she come back from within her inner turmoil.

"Sam…Sam…?"

Cameron looked at the empty coffee mug in her hands, the one she had spent the last ten minutes staring into. It must have held some fascination with her as she had blatantly ignored them.

Lifting her head and looking in the direction from which his voice came, the first thing she saw was Cameron's worried expression.

"Sam? What's going on with you?"

She was lost for words and as hard as she tried she couldn't even conjure a single word to mumble.

Concerned at her withdrawal and distant behaviour he reached for her hand and held it in both of his as support, squeezing it he sent the silent message that what ever she needed, what ever problem she was in she could count on him. The response she felt was another thing entirely.

The instant his hands came into contact with hers she felt like she had been struck by a thousand lightening bolts. The energy surge that flowed through her body was so overwhelming and caught her unprepared, so much so, that she felt the only course of action available to her was to get as far away from him as possible.

"Don't touch me!" Snatching her hand away, she literally kicked her chair back and staggered to the door.

Too shocked to speak, Cam, just looked at her thinking, what the hell was going on?!

Running to catch her before she managed to open the door, he pulled her back and held her tightly as she struggled against his grip. This was thoroughly out of character; he had never seen her like this. He didn't know what he had done to make her react to him this way but he was damned well going to get it out of her.

He thought nothing of it when she remained quiet every time he tried to engage her in conversation. He had just put it down to a bad mood but when he saw her laughing and fooling around with the others he couldn't help feeling hurt. Not taking it personally he had shrugged it off, giving her space but not now.

"It's me isn't it?" He said more of a statement than a question.

Sam stopped struggling and went limp in his hold; afraid she would fall he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Forcing her to look at him he was stunned by what he saw, he couldn't understand why but she looked scared, uncertain and there was something else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't have a chance to ponder on that thought when Sam spoke to him, properly, for the first time.

"Yeah, it's you." She whispered, admitting it more to herself than to him, her voice breaking.

Unable to stop herself, Sam, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head, roughly, down towards her. Going on pure instinct she kissed him, pouring into that kiss everything she was feeling, everything she dreamt and everything she wanted.

They broke apart gasping for air and in that moment Sam knew that she was well and truly in love and everything she felt was amplified a million times over when his lips touched hers. She looked at him for the first time that day, really looked at him, and was dazzled by how gorgeous he was, her dreams didn't do him justice.

Breathing more calmly Cameron attempted to decipher what had just happened but putting together a thought seemed impossible.

She had never run from anything in her life but the way he had her feeling was so intense, so different so out of this world that she didn't know what to do other than run. She left a thunderstruck Cameron and ran as fast as she could.

She was on fire; her insides sizzled with electrified passion. Her body throbbed with need, want and hunger. Starved for his touch it screamed at her to go back to him, ignoring the clash of instincts she hid in a storage room, somewhere he wouldn't think to look for her, until she had herself under a resemblance of control.

"Come in."

Opening the door to the Generals' office Sam smiled and apologised for interrupting.

"Not at all, what can I do for you Colonel?"

Hesitating, she looked around the office trying to come up with a plausible reason for her request.

"Colonel?"

Looking back at him she stood straight, "Sir, with your permission, I would like to spend my vacation time on Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" He asked surprised.

"Yes Sir. It's been a while and I would love the opportunity to look at some Pegasus technology first hand."

"You've got an hour."

"Sir?"

"The Apollo leaves in an hour."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

"Daniel have you seen Sam anywhere?" Cameron asked as he watched him pack a few books into his bag.

Daniel stopped what he was doing trying to recall the last time he had seen her, "No, not since the briefing," Looking at his watch he added, "That was over an hour ago, why?"

"It's nothing," Cameron replied dismissively as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Have fun!" He threw back on his way out.

Half an hour later he gave up, he had looked everywhere, he rang her mobile, her home phone- nothing. Frustrated and angry at her as hell he kicked his locker and slammed the door shut behind him as he headed for her place.

"Colonel, you still here?" General Landry shouted over as he walked passed his office.

"No sir, I was just on my way out." Cam answered standing in the doorway.

"Anything planned?"

"No, not really Sir."

"That offer to use my cabin still stands," he stated accompanying him, "You need to take things easy, I know it's not in your nature but try. Your teams' been through a lot so I order you to put you feet up and have fun. Teal'cs gone and Vala's managed to convince Daniel to take her to Vegas, of all places," General Landry laughed out loud at the thought of Vala being let loose on the unsuspecting casinos, " And Sam's on her way to Atlantis."

"What?! Atlantis?!" Cameron interrupted, stunned, causing the General to stop in his tracks at his outburst.

"Is that a problem Colonel?"

"No Sir, no problem at all."

As always your thoughts are welcomed, so R&R people.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat alone in the dark her food untouched. The corridors around the mess hall were empty; except for a few security personnel making routine nightly sweeps she wasn't disturbed.

It had been three days since she'd arrived at Atlantis, whether or not she made the right decision in coming here was still up for debate but what she was certain of was that she was absolutely miserable. She wanted to curl up and cry she missed him so much, she had never felt as hollow and so spiritless as she did now. She knew she had made it worse for herself by running away, if she had stayed she would have known one or another, it was her own fault. So many 'what if' scenarios had played in her mind, what if she had stayed? What if he felt the same way? What if he didn't? What if…? What if…? What if…?

Dr Kate Heightmeyer walked through the dimly lit corridors enjoying the peace and quiet. After spending most of the day and early evenings caring for the psychological needs of the Atlantis Expedition members, it was nice to, at the end of the evening before going to bed, just to be in the company of her own thoughts. She always found it soothing and relaxing taking a walk around the sleeping city.

Her last stop, before heading to her room, was always the mess hall. She would take a couple of minutes to stand on the balcony and enjoy the spectacular view whilst sipping her herbal tea.

Kate wouldn't have noticed the lone figure, hidden in the shadows on her way out, if her keen ear hadn't picked up the sound of someone quietly crying.

" Are you okay?" She asked approaching the figure.

Spooked, Sam looked up, embarrassed at having been caught crying. Wiping her tears away, roughly, she tried to smile, "Yeah I'm fine."

Not in the least bit convinced, Kate pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, waiting for her to speak in her own time. She watched as Col. Carter wrung her hands together, trying to put her at ease she reached over and put her hands over hers, "Sam, tell me what's wrong."

Too deflated to pretend nothing was wrong, Sam poured her heart out, grateful to be able to finally talk to someone about everything.

Dr Heightmeyer listened, making only an occasional comment for moral support.

Exhausted under the weight of her emotions Sam slumped in her chair, wrapping her arms around herself against the sudden chill that hit her, she looked at Dr Heightmeyer dejected.

Leaning forward Kate asked her the question she knew would hit the mark, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know."

"Look Sam, you have to be honest with yourself. If you want answers you need to stop deceiving yourself."

Sam wasn't the least bit offended by her directness, because she knew she was right. Closing her eyes Sam didn't have to dig deep to find the answer, she knew what it was all along she just didn't want to admit it. She had always pulled away from getting to close to someone, not giving him the opportunity to mean something to her, partly because of her job but also because of her own self. The truth was she hadn't met anyone with whom she wanted that connection with or met someone she could trust her heart with because no matter how much she had fought it, the little girl in her still held on, determinedly, to the dream of finding her Prince Charming, and then Cameron entered her life.

" I'm scared that if I allow myself to love him the way I do and let him become such a huge part of me, of my life, what would happen to me if, god forbid, something happened to him? There are so many things out there that could go wrong and I won't be able to stop them from happening to him. I won't be able to protect him…"

"Is he military?"

When Sam didn't answer, Kate was quick to address her concern, " This conversation is between friends and colleagues, and the military has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, his name's Cameron Mitchell."

"Is he part of SG1?"

Sam nodded in response.

" And how does he feel?"

Sam shrugged.

"Tell me about him." Dr Heightmeyer asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

Sam's face lit up with pride at the thought of Cameron, "He's gorgeous and funny. He's always making me laugh, he's my best friend and I know that I can count on him. I could tell you stories of all the stupid and brilliant things he's done, I can spend the entire night telling you of all the wonderful and kind things he's done for complete strangers, of how he would put his life on the line if it meant he had the chance to save someone else's…"

Kate Heightmeyer grinned at the change in her, "Is he worth risking your life for?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then why isn't he worth risking your heart for?"

Sam had no answer to give.

"Look Sam, love gives us the most joy and the most pain but believe me it's worth it. No matter how much we wish we could protect those we loved from harm we can't. I know that your job is not an easy one, by any stretch of the imagination, but do you think denying yourselves will make it any easier, can you honestly say that the pain would be any less. To have people in our lives who enrich our experiences of life is a blessing and to be a part of theirs is a gift. It's a once in a lifetime thing don't throw it away; he sounds like a great guy. Trust yourself and trust him."

Not realising she had echoed the very words Sam's dream Cameron had spoken, Kate Heightmeyer said goodnight and left Sam feeling a whole lot better.

Sam went to her quarters with a spring in her step, she wasn't going to hold back any longer she loved him and the next time she saw him she would tell him as much.

Please r&r, the next chapter will be a juicy one!!! So the more reviews I get the quicker you find out what happens next!!! Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Mckay sat and stared at his computer screen. He should be sorting through the streams of data in front of him but all he could think about was Samantha Carter.

Since she had arrived at Atlantis, he couldn't get her out of his head. He thought he had gotten over his feelings but evidently he was still very much attracted to her. He knew they would never be more than friends but his heart had other ideas.

Samantha Carter would always have a special place in his heart, she was a unique woman and he couldn't see that ever changing. Rodney had figured out a long time ago, though he remained somewhat hopeful, that he would never fall under the category of men that Sam dated. According to the SGC grapevine, Sam hadn't been in a serious relationship for at least a year and a half and he believed it would take one hell of a man to sweep Sam completely off her feet. To say that he wouldn't be envious or jealous of this man would be telling a lie but nonetheless he was curious as to whom Sam would finally choose to spend the rest of her life with.

His feelings aside, he was concerned about her. He had never known Sam to be moody and emotional but over the past few days he had seen it all. She hardly said more than a few words to him in all the time they had spent together. She was hardly eating and appeared to be constantly tired. Just yesterday morning he saw unshed tears sparkling in her eyes; though she tried to hide it and then late last night, when he bumped into her outside the cafeteria, she looked like she had been crying, her face was all red and puffy.

He got the feeling that Sam was running from something, nothing extraterrestrial related; otherwise SG1 wouldn't let her out of their sights, but something closer to home more personal. It was probably something she needed to work through herself and she more than likely just wanted to be left alone but it wouldn't hurt for her to know she had friends here, that she had him and that he would be there for her should she need him.

XXXXXXXX

In the past three days, Cam had experienced every emotion a man was capable of feeling when a woman was involved. He felt as if he was pushing his way through a dense fog without the faintest idea of how he got there or how to get out. Instead of providing him with a way out, every direction he took only seemed to pull him deeper into the haze. He hated feeling like this, but what angered and frustrated him the most was that instead of staying and facing what was happening between them, Sam had opted to run and leave him hanging. But in fairness, he realised that she was more than likely going through the exact same emotional wringer that he was because he could say with 100 certainty that Sam didn't just kiss any man the way she had kissed him, he meant something to her.

Wondering aimlessly through the corridors of the Apollo, Cameron let out an infuriated yell. It was taking too long and he was sick to death of the waiting. He needed to get to Atlantis and talk to Sam. He needed to know what was happening between them because from the moment she gave him that scorching hot kiss, she had set off a fire in him that was engulfing him physically, mentally and emotionally. He felt like he would, in any given second, literally burst into flames, she had him so hot and bothered.

Cam found himself laughing at the weirdness of the whole situation, a couple of days ago he wouldn't have even thought of Sam in that way and now that was all he did. She was his best friend, he felt comfortable and at ease around her. She had know him the longest, she had been with him through some of the worst moments of his life, she had held his hand and encouraged him when all he wanted to do was give up. Her smile had the power to light up his darkest days and the closeness he felt when he was with her was unlike any he had experienced before. He had called this intimate connection friendship but maybe it was something more, much more than either of them could have ever considered possible.

XXXXXXXX

Rodney found Sam, alone, looking out at the crashing waves of the stormy Atlantean ocean. Over the last couple of weeks these freak storms had come and gone, he wasn't overly concerned as they only lasted a few hours and the shields protected the city.

Not wanting to disturb her, he joined her on the balcony and the two of them watched the turbulent waters. Sneaking a quick look at her face, Mckay noticed that she seemed much happier and lighter.

"What is it Mckay?"

Rodney fidgeted as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sam smiled at him, appreciating his concern, "I'm fine Rodney, I'm glad you're here it gives me the chance to apologise."

"Apologise?"

"Yeah, I know I haven't been the best company or the easiest to work with these past few days…"

Mckay interrupted her, "It's forgotten, you were going through some personal stuff," Rodney cautiously approached the subject as he reached for the hand that was holding the railing and patted it awkwardly, "about that Sam, I just wanted you to know that I consider you a friend and if you need anyone to talk to or a shoulder…" Mckay cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm here if you need me…and that I hope what ever it is that's had you worried and upset works out ok."

Sam looked at him surprised, "Thanks Rodney, that's really nice of you."

Before Rodney could respond, he spotted the Apollo descending from within the dark clouds. They watched the ship approach the landing bay, and just as it began to implement the landing procedures they helplessly watched as lightening bolts struck the Apollo from out of nowhere causing cascading explosions. For a second the ship hovered before beginning its disastrous plunge towards Atlantis.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated. You may have noticed that I've deleted a chapter or two – the reason for this was because I felt they didn't do the previous chapters justice and I didn't like where the story was going. Hopefully you'll find this chapter better suited to the previous ones and that the story flows a lot better.

XXXXXXXXX

Cameron was standing on the bridge admiring the view of the beautiful city below, it had been a long while since he'd last come to Atlantis and now not only was he looking forward to a little R & R, but most importantly he couldn't wait to be with the woman he loved. To finally get the chance to be alone, to explore their feelings and to take the first step towards the rest of their lives together.

Maybe they could find a little hideaway on the mainland, he mused, where they wouldn't be disturbed – just the two of them. Cam smiled to himself – yeah that sounded really good… they'd pack some food, hopefully the weather would clear up… and from there Cameron planned their first date in his head as he slipped into a little daydream.

_She'd be wearing a sexy little black number,_correction Cam thought with a mischievous grin, _a backless sexy little black number. She'd have enough skin on show to tease him, to make him think of nothing else but her. There would be enough material on her to make him think only of what was underneath to the point of insanity. _Mmm… he couldn't wait to get his hands on those delicious curves; he could almost taste her gold velvety silk skin. _She would smell of earth and of woman and by the end of the first of their many nights together she would have his scent too._

He was quickly yanked out of the daydream when the first of the destructive explosions ripped through the ship.

Cameron spun round towards the sudden violent sound of the blast, only to come face to face with shards of jagged edged metal flying straight towards him. There was no time to duck, to get out of the way. Everything froze for him in that one single moment. Cam could see each individual sharp point sneering wickedly at him, taking aim and inching towards him one millisecond at a time.

Droplets of ice cold air surrounded him as his fate suddenly became very clear and then in one single _whoosh _they struck with meticulous precision, slicing away at him.

The fragments pierced and buried themselves in his body. The immediate shock of the hot searing pain had him falling to his knees, his body hit the ground hard and his head bounced, repeatedly, off the floor as the force of more explosions rippled through him.

Flashes of black and white danced across his bloody red vision as the ship struggled to regain control. The chaos around him was drummed out by the roaring sound of his own blood pumping out. Cameron's eyelids flickered shut, he had only enough strength left for one more breathe – one more dry, dusty, smoky metallic breathe and then the darkness came, cocooning him like a comforting blanket, promising to take away the pain.

His first and last thought was of Sam.

XXXXXXXX

Sam was woken by a slight movement beneath her hand. Looking up from where her head was resting against his bed, she watched him stir. Her eyes dropped to her hand as he held onto her tightly. She heard her name spoken in the quietest of whispers and her heart lurched as she focused on his face. The dim lights of the infirmary were deceptive in concealing some of the semi healed scars and bruises on his face. His colour had returned and his condition had improved rapidly over the course of the last few days but for a while there it had been touch and go, even the very thought of it now sent a cold shiver down her spine.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since his surgery six days ago. There was some worry about tissue and muscle damage but they wouldn't know the full extent of it until Cameron was able to move around. He had two major injuries to his body, one was a large wound on the inside of his left thigh, where a piece of metal debris had lodged itself at an angle, that began two inches above his knee and ended mid thigh,. The second larger wound was just underneath the right side of his collar bone from where shrapnel had pierced him through and through. There were more smaller injuries that covered his entire body but, thankfully, most of them were just flesh wounds, though they would cause him some discomfort.

Cameron's eyes flickered open, adjusting quickly to the low light, and all the tears and worry were forgotten when those precious blue gems settled on her and the smile that she adored so much greeted her.

"Hi."

Sam didn't say a word, she couldn't. Even when her eyes misted over, she could still see the love he had for her shinning as brightly as any star and all she could think was how much she loved him, how much she had missed him and how very close she had come to losing him.

"I love you."

They were just three simple words but to Cam they meant the world and more. He had known lust, he may have once, a long time ago, even came close to being in love but nothing had prepared him for what he was feeling right here right now, for her and for them.

"I love you too."

Sam had dreamt of this moment every second of every day, of all the different ways she had imagined him telling her he loved her, lying injured was not one of them. She felt an incredible amount of guilt for his current condition but she also felt ashamed, ashamed for running away from the most important person in her life.

Cameron watched the stormy mix of emotions play across her face, "Sam what's wrong?"

Unable to meet his eyes she apologised, "It's all my fault Cam, you nearly died because of me…"

Cameron cut her off with a sharp intake of breath when he tried to sit up, "God!"

"Easy Cam…" Sam said, guilt forgotten, as she took a hold of him, "Take it easy."

Cameron inhaled and exhaled rapidly to try and ease the agony he was in, even with his eyes squeezed shut tears of pain streamed out.

Sam helped him ease back down on to the support pillows and then gently wiped away the tears. He was still breathing heavily but he looked a little more relaxed.

Holding his head soothingly, between her hands, Sam kissed him on the forehead, the eyes, his cheeks, chin and lips and with each kiss she murmured words of love and comfort. Easing herself onto the edge of the bed, Sam wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her and as tightly as she dared.

"I need you Sam, I really need you." Cameron' voice was muffled in Sam's hair but she heard it loud and clear.

"I'm here; I'm always going to be here, baby, always."

Right there and then they each made a promise to the other – no sacrifice was too big, no distance too great. The overwhelming sense of complete surrender and awe they felt was only heightened by the feeling of completeness and wholeness they found in each others arms and the acknowledgment to themselves of how incomplete their lives had been.

Being held and loved by her gave Cam a new lease of life and he knew he would never be the same again. She would be with him in everything he did, wherever he was and he would love this extraordinary woman forever.

XXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks Cameron was encouraged to exercise in order to alleviate some of the stiffness in his limbs. They were taking a short evening walk through Atlantis's corridors with Cam leaning on Sam for support. Every so often they would stop so he could rest.

They were supposed to leave for Earth in three days but this morning they had learnt, during a communication with Stargate Command that they would not be returning to Earth anytime soon. General Landry had informed them that he would not be sending the Daedalus or the Odyssey to Atlantis for another couple of months. The IOA weren't comfortable with only having the one ship ready to defend Earth. They had recommended that both Cameron and Sam should stay in the Pegasus Galaxy until the Apollo's replacement was ready and the President had agreed. He told them to relax and enjoy their free time and that was exactly what they were doing.

Every waking moment was spent in each others company. They were yet to go on their first official secret date but neither of them noticed.

Cam leaned against the corridor wall trying to catch his breath, he had over exerted himself this time by insisting he could walk a little further than normal and now he had shooting pains in his left leg.

"Cam?"

"Just give me a minute Sam, my leg's giving me some trouble."

Concerned Sam looked closely at his leg, "How bad?"

Putting his arm around her shoulders he said, "Bad enough that I can't walk another step."

Sam looked around her; there was no place for them to sit down. She was going to suggest that she would go and get a wheelchair for him when she remembered that Rodney's quarters were just around the corner.

"Cameron, can you make it to the end of the corridor?"

Following her gaze he questioned her, "What's there?"

"Rodney McKay's room, I'm sure he won't mind. The last time I checked he was going to work through the night on a brilliant idea he had," Sam wrapped her arm around his waist as she helped him with those last couple of steps, "As soon as you're feeling up to it we'll go back."

Cam felt strange sitting on another man's bed. He supposed he was more uncomfortable because it was McKay's room. He knew that Rodney had feelings for Sam and it wasn't that he didn't like the man, he had nothing against him – after all he was a genius but he had nothing on Sam, Cam thought with pride. It was just that he was McKay!

"Feeling better?" Sam asked as she sat down next to him, "Anything I can do?"

Cameron looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "You can start by kissing me…"

Grinning Sam leaned in close, "Think you can handle me?"

"I can handle you any way you want, honey!" Cam whispered seductively as his warm breath fanned her ear.

"I've got a couple of ideas." Sam whispered back nipping at his bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"It goes something like this…"

Their lips touched. Thunder and lightning crawled up and down their spines; a sudden heat spread through their bodies as a helix of emotion and need took over. Electricity crackled, sparks ignited and an inferno of long simmering passion exploded. Gentle caresses became urgent ones, whispers turned into moans of pleasure.

"May…be …we…should…stop…?" Sam managed to get out in between the fervent kisses.

"Why?" Cameron asked as he moved onto her neck.

Sam couldn't think straight, her brain was a happy mush.

"You're... hurt?"

"You know what my first thought was after you kissed me back on Earth and I found out you'd gone to Atlantis?" He asked her as his hands travelled up and down her back.

"No."

The back of his hands began a slow tease across her breasts, enjoying her response to his touch, he replied, "I thought, you don't kiss me like that, run and hide in another galaxy and not expect me to come after you Sam," Sam's eyes flashed open with arousal, "and I'm coming after you with vengeance!"

It was a threat and he meant every single word.

XXXXXXXXX

Rodney rubbed his eyes as he stared at his computer screen. He'd been working on this snag, in his genius of an idea, for well over four hours. Looking at his watch he realised that it was almost midnight. Grabbing his laptop and what he considered important equipment, he drained the last of his coffee and headed for his quarters.

"Maybe some sleep would help." McKay mumbled to himself. It was okay for him to admit to himself that even his genius needed a little rest; after all he could keep his own secret. That thought tickled McKay all the way to his room.

As soon as he walked through the door all Rodney saw was a tangle of arms and legs. His first thought was one of horror, that he had walked into the wrong room but when he noticed all his belongings lying around, he stood their speechless.

"Oh my God!" Was all he could say when he recognised the two people making out on HIS bed.

They flew apart as if they'd been struck by live electricity. Sam struggled to straighten her clothes as the three of them stared at each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

As always all reviews are welcome so please take a moment to let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had never been so embarrassed in her life. She could feel her skin turning a shade of deep crimson as McKay continued to stare at her; she didn't know what to say or where to look.

Thankfully it was Cameron who bravely tackled the very awkward silence.

"Listen McKay…"

Holding his hand up, Rodney stopped him from saying anything more. Cameron didn't like the way this situation was playing out and he, especially, didn't like the way he continued to look at Sam the way he was.

The two of them watched as Rodney literally ran out of the room without saying a word.

XXXXX

Rodney continued walking briskly until he found himself back in his lab. Fumbling for a chair he managed to sit down as his memory played the torturous image of the two of them.

It wasn't just the immeasurable shock of seeing them making out in his bed that had caused Rodney's legs to turn to jelly. It was his own reaction to seeing Sam in that way that had shaken his system to the core.

Something had snapped in him when he'd recognised them and all he could feel was an insane jealousy of the likes he had never experienced before and a deep sense of betrayal on her part.

It took five minutes of deep breathing before his heart returned to its normal rhythm and he could begin to think clearly. Throwing his head back in resignation, it was obvious he thought with his eyes closed, he was in love with her – nothing else could explain his response.

He sat there in a state of bewilderment for a long time, trying to make sense of it all. But it wasn't like his formulas, there was no solution and his high IQ couldn't help him. It was a problem of the heart and, unfortunately for Rodney, he had no idea how to solve it.

So Rodney would do the only thing he could he would pretend like nothing had happened, he would simply throw himself into his work and as he switched the computers on he thought it was best if he stayed in his lab, he wasn't hiding – Rodney assured himself with confidence, he was a very busy man and it was about time he gave the backlog of work his full attention. With a nod McKay looked at the stack of paperwork that was balancing precariously off the edge of one of the tables and sighed heavily, maybe it could wait till the morning.

XXXXX

Sam had wondered through practically the entire city and there was still no sign of Rodney. There was one more place she needed to look and in hindsight it was probably the first place she should have looked. Sam paused outside the door, for a moment, and then cautiously entered the lab. At first she didn't see him but the snoring directed her towards what she guessed was a couch.

"Rodney?"

Rodney mumbled incoherently and Sam suddenly felt guilty for him having spent the night on a couch that clearly looked uncomfortable. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea for her to suggest that they use his room but Cameron had been hurting and the guilt went as quickly as it came.

"McKay wake up!" Sam reached for his arm and shook him.

"What?" Startled awake Rodney fell off the couch.

Stifling a laugh Sam helped him to his feet. Mortified he brushed her off, grabbed a couple of random sheets of paper off his desk and pretended to read them.

Walking round so that she stood in front of him, Sam said patiently, "Rodney we need to discuss what you saw last night."

Rodney continued to ignore her; he couldn't concentrate with her inches away from him. Her perfume drifted into his nostrils in soft waves and her presence erased all sense of logic as his emotions took control.

Sam took a step back as she saw the look in his eyes, "Oh God Rodney…" She should have seen this coming; she knew he had feelings for her but she would never have guessed they ran this deep.

"What do you want Carter?"

The use of her surname didn't go unnoticed, "Rodney what you saw last night…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked at her nonchalant, "if you don't mind I've a lot of work to do."

Sam remained standing; she wasn't going to move until this was sorted so she tried a different tact.

"Rodney do you remember our conversation on the balcony?" Not receiving a response Sam continued, "You said that you hoped that what ever it was I was going through would work out ok."

Everything else temporarily forgotten, he nodded in response.

"It worked out better than I could have ever dreamed… Do you know why I came here, to Atlantis?"

"No."

Sam pulled out a chair and sat down opposite him and looked him in the eyes, "I came to Atlantis because I was running away."

Surprised he asked why.

"I fell in love. I was so far gone I thought I would go crazy if I couldn't have him. I was so scared to death of rejection to the point that I couldn't even be in the same room as him, so I ran… When I got here I realised I'd made a huge mistake. No distance would ever change the way I felt about him because when it came down to it not only is he my best friend, he's my soul mate too."

"Mitchell." Rodney spoke the name, accepting it.

"I love him and nothing is going to change or get in the way of that."

"I know." The words were spoken so softly Sam almost didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that," Sam smiled embarrassed, "Cam was just resting from the walk, I didn't think you would have minded and one thing led to another…well you know the rest."

"Yeah…"

Sam got up to leave, "Rodney I'm sorry for last night but… I will not apologise to you or anyone for putting him first…I hope we can remain friends…"

"No Sam," Rodney said interrupting her looking somewhat sad, "You don't have to apologise, you deserve to be happy and if Mitchell is the one then…" His voice broke as he tried to deal with his own heartache, "Your secret's safe with me."

Sam gave him a comforting friendly hug.

"I'll get over it." His voice was uncertain as he pulled away.

"Thanks Rodney."

XXXXX

"How'd it go?" Cameron asked as Sam joined him for lunch.

"It went good," When Cameron motioned with his fork for her to continue, she took him through the conversation.

"Wow." Was all Cam could say when she was finished.

"I know," Leaning forward she whispered, "I had no idea he felt that way."

"Is that going to be a problem for us?"

When Sam looked at him with a huge grin on her face he couldn't help but return the smile, "What?"

"'Us', I love the sound of that and no it's not going to be a problem."

"Good. Change of subject…How do you fancy a trip to the mainland?"

"Sounds like fun."

"There's a jumper leaving in an hour."

XXXXX

Sam had rummaged through all her clothes and still she couldn't find anything appropriate to wear. She wanted to wear something casual yet sexy but she hadn't brought anything like that with her.

"Damn!"

A knock on the door interrupted her, "Come in!"

Kate Heightmeyer looked at the clothes strewn all over the room, "Lost something?"

Exasperated Sam slumped into a chair, "I haven't got a single decent thing to wear."

"Got something planned?" Kate asked as she picked up some of the clothes off the bed and began to fold them as she sat down.

"Cam and I are flying over to the mainland."

"Ah…I understand… a romantic getaway."

Since their conversation that night in the mess the two of them had become firm friends. Kate had been a tower of support during Cameron's recovery.

"Follow me I've got just the thing."

Sam followed Kate to her quarters and looked on as she searched through her closet. One by one she began to discount a lot of things – too casual, not sexy enough…

"Found it!"

From the back of her closet Kate pulled out a short black dress. Sam looked at her in shock.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm completely serious. This is perfect."

Sam looked at her in disbelief. When she made no movement to take the dress, Kate dragged her into the bathroom, threw the dress in with her, closed the door and told her she wasn't coming out until she was wearing it.

Because she didn't have much time before the jumper was due to leave, Sam quickly tried on the black dress. Standing back she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The dress was a halter neck that just skimmed her knees, the neckline was open showing off her cleavage and her back was completely bare. The material hugged her in all the right places. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she looked good and because she felt incredibly sexy and knew it would knock Cameron's socks off she waltzed out of the bathroom.

"So what do you think?"

"You look fantastic. He's not gonna know what hit him when he sees you. Grab the red cardigan hanging in the closet while I find you some shoes."

Between the two of them Sam was ready with minutes to spare. They had decided on a pair of black strappy sandals that looked fab and were, at the same time, comfortable, the red cardigan had finished off the look. With the cardigan the dress-looked casual yet dressy and without it was just good all fashioned sexy.

"Go get him." Was Kate's parting comment as Sam thanked her with a quick hug before she left for the jumper bay.

XXXXX

Cameron looked over the controls of the jumper as he sat waiting for Sam. The pilot in him itched to fly this advanced piece of machinery but he hadn't had the gene therapy so he couldn't.

"You ok Sir?"

"Yeah, just admiring." Cam said wistfully.

"I know what you mean sir." The Lieutenant replied as he sat in the pilots' chair. "Have you been to the mainland before Sir?"

"No, first time."

"Then you're in for a treat Sir. It's beautiful this time of year."

"Sorry I'm late." Sam said breathlessly as she joined them.

Cameron couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked absolutely incredible.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me saying so, you look great." Lieutenant Cummings complimented her as he took in her appearance.

"Thank you, now let's get going."

The journey to the mainland was uneventful. Cummings continued a dialogue of all the different things they would and should see. He was content to do all of the talking and they didn't mind one bit.

"Thanks Cummings, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good time Sir's."

They waited until the jumper was out of sight before they made the short trek to one of the settlements.

Friendly faces greeted them; people invited them to join them for the evening meal. They thanked them for their generosity but declined, as they wanted to do a little exploring first, since it was their first time there.

They managed to get away a half hour later but not before they had a list of recommended places to see and they weren't allowed to leave until they had promised to join them for at least one meal.

XXXXX

The second they were out of the sights of the villagers; Cam dropped the bags, grabbed Sam, pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard.

"I've been waiting to do that since you walked onto that jumper. God Sam you're breathtaking!"

"You look pretty good yourself!" Sam said approving of his look.

He was wearing faded blue jeans with a white shirt opened at the neck and the sleeves rolled up.

Sam could make out the fading scars on his face and arms in the sunlight.

"You okay with the walking?" Laying a hand on his arm she asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry about me, lets just enjoy ourselves."

Linking her fingers with his she said, "Can't argue with that." Hand in hand they walked admiring the stunning unspoilt scenery around them.

They continued for another couple of hours taking frequent breaks in between before finding the perfect little place to stop for the night.

"This is the life Sam, just the two of us."

Sam murmured in agreement.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Cam, more than anything."

Content with the silence and each other's company they watched the sky and as dusk approached Cam started to collect some kindling for a fire while Sam spread the blankets on the ground and put their evening meal together. Their picnic comprised of an assortment of sandwiches, fruit for dessert, juice and water.

With the fire lit Cameron joined Sam on the blankets.

"What you got there?"

Sam peered at the wrapped sandwiches, "This one looks like salmon and cucumber, there's cheese and pickle and your favourite peanut butter and jelly."

"Dessert?"

"Apple, banana or strawberries?" She asked holding them up for him to choose.

XXXXX

With his arm draped over her shoulders Cam pulled Sam closer. The stars were out in abundance and the moon lit the sky with light.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything and nothing." Cam replied kissing her on the temple.

Content, neither said a word as they fell asleep.

XXXXX

Sam woke up alone. It was still dark and the fire had almost burned itself out. Sitting up she looked around worried. There was no sign of him. She was about to go into full panic mode when she spotted his silhouette emerging from the trees. Instead of joining her he gestured for her to get up. Her military training began to kick in as Cameron put a finger on her lips, indicating for her to remain silent.

Taking her hand he led her in the same direction he had come from. They kept walking until Cam stopped in front of a small clearing. Peering past him Sam could see light emanating from not too far ahead.

"Cameron, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's a surprise. Close your eyes Sam."

"Everything's ok?" Sam asked him warily.

"Couldn't be more perfect, come on Sam…close your eyes." Cam demanded as he stood in front of her.

"Okay, okay!"

The moment she closed her eyes, she found her self being led down a path, to where she had no idea but she couldn't wait to find out what the surprise was.

She couldn't see anything but the scents she smelled, as she walked, were nothing short of heavenly. Anticipation and excitement bubbled up inside her and she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from becoming giddy.

Letting go of her, he whispered, "Walk six more steps and then stop but keep your eyes closed."

Nodding Sam counted the steps in her head and then stopped on the sixth one.

"Open your eyes."

Sam opened her eyes and what she saw had her stunned. There were candles everywhere, hundreds of them, flickering in the gentle breeze their reflection illuminating the small stream that wove through the trees. Petals of every colour imaginable surrounded her, their subtle perfume intoxicating. Then she saw him kneeling down amongst the candles and flowers looking up at her with so much love.

Sam's heart nearly exploded out of her chest as she realised what he was going to do, "Oh my god…" was the only response she could manage as she knelt down and joined him.

Holding her hands tightly in his own Cam fixed his eyes on her, "We've been friends for so many years, been through so much together and along every twist and turn I've had one constant – you. You've always had a very special place in my heart, how special I didn't know until you kissed me that day," Sam giggled through her tears of absolute happiness as she nodded, remembering, " That kiss changed my life. From that moment on I knew you were the one for me, the one that I wanted to grow old with, the one that I wanted to make a home with. You have no idea how happy you make me; I never thought I would be lucky enough to find my soul mate in my best friend and here we are…" Choking on his emotions Cameron's voice broke, "I want to be your lover and your best friend for as long as I live. I promise to love and cherish you and to honour you every moment of my life…will you marry me Sam?"

Sam could feel his heart beating in a wild rhythm with her own as he held out a huge diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger, his eyes were vibrant with promises and dreams.

They had been friends for a long time, lovers for only weeks but she had never been as sure of anything as she was of him and their love. She wanted to be his wife, she wanted his children and she wanted to spend the rest of her days loving and adoring this incredible man.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Sam's reply came out short of a squeak as Cameron engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"How about now?"

Sam pulled away. Anticipating her question Cam pointed to the man stood in the shadows. When he came forward Sam recognised him as the Athosian priest Cameron had been talking to when they had first arrived on the mainland.

"Shall we begin your journey?" The Priest asked.

"Yes." Sam smiled at Cameron, rising they stood in front of him.

Taking Sam's hand he put it in Cameron's and placed both their hands in his own.

"On this beautiful night I have the privilege of helping the two of you take the first steps in your life as one. Today you are making a solemn promise to begin a new journey together," releasing their hands he reached into his robe and pulled out two gold bands.

Taking the smaller of the two bands Cameron held her hand, his gaze intense and bright with joy.

"I love thee, I love but thee

With a love that shall not die

Till the sun grows cold

And the stars grow old."

Sam's heart skipped a thousand beats as she recognised Shakespeare's quote, such simple words had never held as much meaning, they left his lips and engraved themselves on her heart. Her hands shook slightly as Cameron slipped the thin gold band on to her finger.

Taking Cameron's hand she brought it to her lips and as she put the larger band on to his finger she echoed his words,

"I love thee, I love but thee

With a love that shall not die

Till the sun grows cold

And the stars grow old."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Taking over, the Priest continued the ceremony, "I pray that each of your days is filled with a lifetime of joy and laughter. Hold on to each other, remain faithful and above all else honour and respect one another," Smiling at them he said, "With the blessings of the Ancestors you are now man and wife."

They had done it. They were now husband and wife.

Neither noticed the Priest take his leave as they became absorbed in their own moment.

"May I kiss my bride?" Cameron asked caressing her cheek.

Sam didn't bother answering as she yanked him to her and they fell to the ground, where her attack on his body began. Her lips worked their torturous magic on his face and neck as she pressed herself into him. Catching her lips he kissed that soft, hot and wet mouth until they had to pull apart for much needed air. Trembling with need they reached for each other again, delirious with the addiction to touch and be touched.

Sam licked the hollow of his neck where his pulse hammered with desire, his moans of pleasure only encouraging her.

They tore at each other's clothes, grappling to get free of them, desperate for the feel of flesh on flesh.

Releasing the catch on her dress, Cameron dragged the material down until it gathered around her waist. Her full ripe and ready breasts spilled into his hands and he began teasing them, moulding those soft pink peaks until they were hard and begged for his mouth to claim them.

Sam cried out, threw her head back in ecstasy, as he took each firm nipple between his teeth and tugged them. Savouring her taste with each flick of his tongue, Cameron drove her crazy, her body melting underneath his mouth.

She'd never known how it felt to be this desperately wanted to be hungered for and still not get enough.

Ravenous hands explored his body wanting to memorise every inch of him. His scent filled her nostrils sending her in to a drunken spiral of want. Each teasing dance of her fingers and nails became more and more intense sending him that much closer to the edge.

Sam kissed every sensitive part of his body, giving special care and attention to his recent injuries. With every touch Cameron's belly tightened with a sweet erotic pain as her hands travelled from his shoulders to his waist to his back.

They pleasured, stimulated and tormented each other until their skins were slick with passion and when the need became too much instinct took over.

Their mouths met again in another soul shattering kiss as Cameron rolled on top of her.

"Sam look at me!" Cameron demanded breathlessly.

Sam opened her eyes; his face was flushed with arousal, his lips swollen from her kisses and his body marked by her teeth. Was it possible to fall even more in love?

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Sam arched her back as he clamped his hands on hers and forced her arms above her head and then he drove deep inside her. Their bodies liquefied into a waterfall obsessed with reaching that sheer drop of sexual satisfaction.

With their eyes locked on to each other they made sweet glorious love through the night.

XXXXX

Take a moment to leave your thoughts - the adventure has only just begun!


	8. Chapter 8

Come on guys I only got two reviews for my last chapter - Where is the love?!

Anyway this is my next instalment - it's a little steamy, so be warned! The action will come soon, I promise - I just wanted to give the two love birds some precious time together, you know before all hell breaks loose and all that!!

(For my next fic I'm thinking of a collaboration, so if anyone's interested please let me know.)

XXXXX

Sam woke with a huge smile on her face, stretching she purred with a deep sexual contentment and a shudder of delight coursed through her body as she remembered the magic of the night before.

"I still can't believe it!" She said to herself looking at her left hand whilst watching the sunlight bounce off the huge diamond on her finger. How he had managed to pull this off without her knowing she had no idea. Everything had happened in the blink of one magical eye, from Cameron's proposal to their marriage, Sam grinned – it couldn't have been more perfect if they had all the time in the world.

When her thoughts returned to the previous night, her insides bubbled with happiness. He had shown her so much love and care; he made her feel so special, like she was the most beautiful woman in the universe, by the way he touched her and in the way he looked at her.

Rolling over onto her side, she watched the sleeping form of her husband. Just watching him evoked a sudden rush of sensual energy within her.

Careful not to disturb him, she reached over and placed the softest of kisses on his lips, "You have no idea how thankful I am to have you in my life."

Content just to explore him with her eyes, for the moment, Sam began with his face. He looked completely relaxed; the worry lines that she had seen so many times over the years were no longer there. All the flesh wounds to his face had healed but some had left faint permanent scars across his temple and through his left brow. She loved his nose it was perfect, they way it flared when he was frustrated or angry or when he was aroused. Cameron's eyes flickered as the sun rose to mark the beginning of a new day. Moving over him, Sam blocked the sunlight with her naked body and continued with her exploration as he slept in her shadow.

His lips parted slightly as he breathed in and out. Leaning into him Sam closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of the warm air fanning her face and neck. Her eyes hooded with arousal, she traced an almost invisible line from the side of his face all the way down to his lower abdomen. She revelled in the way his muscles tightened underneath her fingertips. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the strong and steady beat of his heart beneath her hand.

Cameron opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight as he looked up at his beautiful wife towering over him like a Greek goddess, "Morning." He murmured as he fell under her spell, completely mesmerised by her. His heart swelled with pride and love for his wife, his soul mate.

Sam put her hand against his mouth and shook her head – no talking. Lying down next to him and propping herself on to her elbow, she lightly stroked his body with her fingertips, taking her time over the entire length of him. Her eyes never left his as her hands traced every inch of him with long leisurely lustful strokes.

Straddling him, she made long gliding caresses across his shoulders, arms and chest. She had memorised every line and contour of his body and all the different textures of his skin.

Cameron surrendered - this was all about her.

He held the answers to all her questions, her eyes brimmed with pure unadulterated lust and fiery passion, she wanted him and she was going to have him in any way she wanted.

His hot gaze looked at her from under thick, dark eyelashes and she knew he was feeling everything she was feeling. "I love you." His voice was husky and ragged.

He had never felt this kind of craving for a woman in his life; his hunger for her was insatiable, his thirst unquenchable. He had to touch her, no; he needed to touch that glistening lithe naked body.

He threaded his fingers into her blond hair, cupped her face in his rough palms, and brought it closer to his own.

God, he was so sexy and dangerous, she could read it in his eyes. She had always known there was a feral side to him the untamed and barely suppressed wild man. He had the power to turn her into a quivering pool of hormones with just a single smouldering glance.

Their eyes met and locked. She was his wife, he was her husband, and that was all that mattered to her. Nothing and no one would or could ever come between them; she would make sure of that.

Sam took his mouth and ravaged it in a long hard kiss, their tongues danced and mated; taking his bottom lip into her mouth, she suckled and bit down greedily. Pulling away, she admired her mark on him whilst continuing to rub her body against his. She could feel him hot and ready, throbbing, desperate to be inside her, she could hear it in his quick shallow breaths, and she could smell the ripe anticipation.

Cameron was at the threshold of his control and she knew it yet still she teased and tormented him taking him to the brink of insanity and back.

"Sam!" He begged light headed with need.

"Yes…?" She asked licking her lips.

That did it, any control he had left vaporised in an instant. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her, pulled her down on top of him, and thrust into her in one swift motion.

Sam gasped at the sensations that zinged through her. She rode him slow and gentle then hard and fast, savouring each sensory experience. Cam held back until she came. Sam let out a scream of satisfaction as her release shuddered through her.

"Sam look at me!" Cameron demanded as he exploded inside of her.

Spent and sated, they held onto each other as their bodies continued to hum in the aftermath.

XXXXX

"Col. Carter? Col. Mitchell? Come in."

Sam's eyes snapped open at hearing their names.

"Col. Mitchell? Col. Carter? This is Atlantis please come in." Sam untangled herself from Cameron's arms and reached for her bag; searching it, she pulled out the radio and responded to the call.

"Go ahead." Sam answered keeping her voice low.

"Ma'am we have an emergency, both you and Col. Mitchell are needed back at Atlantis ASAP. A jumper's on its way to pick you up, it should be there in…an hour…"

"What's going on?" Alarmed Sam questioned the communications officer.

"Dr Hendrickson's team has failed to check in and they aren't responding to any radio calls."

"How long are they over due?"

"Three hours Ma'am."

"We'll be ready." Sam switched the radio off and rubbed her forehead, thinking. Three hours over due especially for a team made up of anthropologists and a botanist (if she remembered correctly) was a long time. Even if they had gotten carried away, they should have still responded to the radio transmissions.

Sam looked over at Cameron; she didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping beauty.

"Cameron, honey wake up," Sam whispered shaking him gently.

"Everything ok?" Cam asked sitting up alert.

"We have to go. Something's come up; we're needed back at Atlantis."

XXXXXX

They had made good time getting back to the village and again they had to decline the villagers' offer of a morning meal much to their disappointment. They excused themselves as the jumper came into visual range and made their way towards the pick up point.

Sam was looking up at the sky watching the decent of the jumper when a party of light around her hand caught her attention, it was only then she realised that they were still wearing their rings.

"Cam…" At his questioning look, Sam gestured at his hand. They both exchanged looks of regret as they took their rings off and threaded them onto the chains that held their dog tags.

Cameron moved closer to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning in he whispered, "I might not get the chance to say this again anytime soon…"

"Say what?" Sam asked her lips a hairs breath away from his.

"That I love my wife very much."

"I have it on good authority that your wife loves her husband more than she ever thought was possible." Sam murmured pulling away regretfully as the jumper landed. They boardered the jumper in silence but not before they took a long wistful look at the land that had been their paradise, their own private sanctuary if only for a while.

XXXXX

I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far, so press that little blue button for me please (I'm giving hopeful puppy dog eyes - go on you know you can't resist this sad look!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi All, sorry for the late update - enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was the first to step through the gate, materialising on M32-2XJ, she immediately scanned the vicinity for any signs of danger whilst she waited for Cameron and Rodney

Sam was the first to step through the gate, materialising on M32-2XJ, she immediately scanned the vicinity for any signs of danger whilst she waited for Cameron and Rodney. Seeing no imminent threat, she glanced behind her at the rippling blue event horizon and watched as first Rodney and then her husband emerged.

Jennifer Keller had strongly opposed Cameron's participation in the mission, she argued that he needed to rest as his injuries were only now beginning to heal and any aggravation could result in permanent muscle damage. Nevertheless, eventually, though reluctantly, she relented for the simple reason that he was needed on the mission, there were no SGA teams available and both Sam and Cameron were still on active duty.

Before allowing him to go through the gate Dr Keller had given Cameron strict instructions, firstly he was not to get his wounds wet nor to over exert himself or put too much pressure on either his arm or leg. She also gave him a pain relieving cold spray, telling him it was fast acting and a single spray would last a couple of hours should he need it.

"All set?" Cameron asked her as he approached.

"Yeah...their last known position was 4 clicks SSW," Sam replied as they walked down the steps with Rodney walking just behind them.

"Okay let's get moving we've got a long walk ahead of us. Stay alert."

Cameron reached for his radio, "Captain Davis, Dr Hendrickson, this is Col. Mitchell, please respond?"

Hearing nothing but static he tried again.

"Captain Davis, Dr Hendrickson, this is Col. Mitchell from Atlantis, please respond?"

Again they heard only static.

"Nothing." Cameron stated shaking his head.

They walked in relative silence with Cameron leading, Sam, and Rodney on either side of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rodney watched them from the corner of his eye and a pang of jealousy hit him like a bullet to the heart. The way they would occasionally look at each other and slowly drift closer together as they walked made him feel like a third wheel on the mission. He continued to observe them noticing the way Mitchell would rub Sam's back reassuring her he was fine when she started to worry about him. He couldn't stand the adoring way she would look at him, her eyes brimming with love and worry for a man that wasn't him.

_Why can't she look at me like that? Who does she have more in common with, me or him? Who can she talk to about the finer points of wormhole theory or how they can increase the efficiency and the speed of the hyper-drive engines other than him or come up with new ways to save the world again and again against whoever or whatever was out there? Who else besides me can understand her; truly understand the woman and the scientist she is? _

_The two of us are in all likelihood the best scientific minds on Earth and we're certainly amongst the best in both galaxies, so who is more right for her? Definitely not Mitchell! He probably can't tell the difference between one end of a wormhole from the other! Sure, he's good looking and physically fitter than me but looks aren't everything, the mind has to count for something and I __**have**__ been training with Ronan twice a week for the last two months – she hasn't even noticed! She's too wrapped up in him – Ugghh get a room!! He thought watching Sam wrap an arm around Mitchell giving him a quick hug._

"Do me a favour will you," Rodney said stopping them in their tracks and looking at them squarely in the eyes, "Save the romance for the bedroom. We're out here to do a job, people's lives depend on us not to mention our own so I suggest that the two of you start behaving like the professionals you're supposed to be instead of making goo-goo eyes at each other like you have been since we got here!" McKay emphasised his last point by stabbing a finger into the air just above Cameron's chest before turning and walking away, leaving them staring at his retreating back.

"Now hold on just a minute! If you've got a problem with me McKay…" Cameron shouted back, when he went to go after him, his wife held him back. "No Sam! If he's got a problem I want to hear it!"

Rodney stopped walking, turned round and headed back towards them, "I don't have a problem with you Mitchell. My _issue _with you is that you're here on a mission, not a date!"

"Oh no, that's not the _issue _McKay! Your _issue _is that you're _jealous_ of my relationship with Sam. You can't stand the fact that she's with me and not you!" Cameron rubbed his face with anger and tried to restrain himself from punching him. "You know what? We don't have time for this; you're right McKay we are here to do a job." When Rodney smirked at his admission, Cameron responded with his temper barely held in check, his voice a harsh whisper, "if you ever compromise a mission again with your personal problems your issues with my private life will be the least of your worries. Is that understood Dr McKay?" Cameron accentuated that last sentence by jabbing his finger in Rodney's chest.

Not waiting for an answer Cameron walked away leaving Rodney to face his wife's wrath.

Rodney looked at Sam ashamed for his outburst but he didn't regret it, not when he felt as if they were deliberately rubbing their relationship in his face.

"Sam I…" Whatever Rodney was about to say became stuck in his throat when he saw the anger brimming in Sam's eyes.

Shaking her head Sam looked past him and at Cameron who stood waiting for them a few steps away, "Save it Rodney. We don't have time for this now but be certain we will discuss what just happened as soon we get back to Atlantis." Then she would deal with his jealousy for the last time. Moving past him she said almost as an after thought, "You coming?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"How much further?" Cam asked feeling a twinge in his injured leg.

"Less than a click away." Sam replied checking the hand held navigator.

Damn! Cameron thought as his leg began to throb he was going to have to stop and rest for a minute. He tried walking a little slower but the pain was getting worse, he couldn't go on for much longer, he'd pushed himself to the limit, he had hoped he would have been able to make it to the coordinates but…

"Shit!" Stopping Cam cursed and grabbed his injured thigh in both hands.

"Cam?" Sam went over to him concern and worry etched all over her face.

"I've gotta stop for a second Sam, leg's killing me…" His voice came out raspy as he tried to ride the latest wave of pain.

Sam and Rodney helped Cameron ease himself down to the ground. Sam kneaded his thigh as he stretched his leg in front of him and supported himself on his elbows as he leaned back.

"Here drink this," Rodney passed Cameron his bottle of water. Dr Keller was right, Mitchell shouldn't be out here, if anyone was compromising the mission it was him.

"Thanks."

Sam watched him take big swallows of water before handing the bottle back to Rodney and nodding his appreciation. His colour was returning she noticed and his breathing was back to normal, she knew he had pushed himself to get even this far.

"Feelin' better?" Sam asked reaching out and caressing his cheek.

Rodney looked the other way.

Cameron knew he had her worried he could see the concern in her gorgeous eyes and he tried his best to alleviate it, "yeah much, thanks." Cameron pushed a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear and murmured, "I'm fine honey, just pushed myself too hard that's all."

"You never were good at following doctor's orders." Sam chuckled as she helped him up.

Cameron held onto Sam as he cautiously put some weight on his leg testing it, the pain had reverted to a dull ache as he took a couple of steps forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived at the coordinates and what they saw had them staring with their mouths hanging open.

The view before them was the complete opposite of the sparsely vegetated sandy ground they had walked upon to arrive here. There was greenery and colour of every kind imaginable in the flowers that bloomed freely around three towering thick columns placed equilaterally from each other. Birds and small creatures alike roamed unperturbed by the invasion of their home.

As they approached the strange architecture, they could see scripture wrapped around the stone of each column from top to bottom.

"It's emitting some kind of energy, I can barely detect it's presence." Rodney commented walking around and in between them.

"What do you make of the writing? I don't recognise it." Sam remarked peering at the curves and lines strung together, some she could make out but most of it seemed to have eroded away.

Cameron scrutinised their surroundings, he found no evidence of their missing people. He could make out four sets of footprints, three large and one small. He found a few pencils and a sketchbook lying on the floor besides the furthest of the three columns. Cam picked up the notebook and flicked through it. There were drawings of the plants and animals with detailed notes beside each sketch. As he turned the pages, a handful of Polaroid's fell out of the book. Picking them up, Cam looked at the pictures of the group documenting their find. They looked to be a happy bunch and he hoped to God that they would find them unharmed.

"Well they were definitely here." Cameron told them as he held the book and pictures up for them to see.

"Where are they then?" Rodney asked himself more than them. He looked around baffled, as far as he could tell there was nothing else of interest as far as the eye could see. They would have hardly wondered off alone on a strange planet, he thought to himself.

"I can't see any signs of a fire fight or an attack, they're just gone." Sam stated as she approached Cameron.

"What're you thinking Cam?"

"I don't know…let's break it down. Think it could be the Wraith?"

Rodney considered it for a moment but dismissed the idea, "Unlikely, they've got no reason to be here. There aren't any settlements or people here; I doubt they would have come on the off chance of a feed."

"Okay, so they could still be here, somewhere, or they could have left through the gate or…" Cameron trailed off as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"What?"

"McKay, Sam come here a second," he instructed as he walked towards the area where Rodney had detected the energy field, "Think this energy could have something to do with it?"

"I don't know? Sam looked at the readings they had recorded earlier. The energy output was far too low to have been responsible for the disappearances but she wasn't going to discount the possibility entirely.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Rodney whilst taking further readings in case they had missed something in the original sweep.

"Well I suppose there is a remote chance but it would take a considerable amount of power to do something like this, there would be some indication of an energy release but there isn't any…"

"So what would cause this energy we're detecting?"

"Well…" Sam looked at him thoughtfully, "the energy could be the residual effect of an electrical storm, the energy could have somehow been absorbed by the columns and stored or could be we're looking at a naturally occurring phenomenon."

"She's right," Rodney pitched in as he took up her train of thought, "It could explain why we're standing in the middle of the Garden of Eden whilst the rest of the planet is a sandy beach."

"I don't think so, I mean I don't have even a hint of a green thumb but even I know that you can't grow plants with electrical energy."

"I said it could explain not that it did." Rodney defended his statement, his arms crossed, his chin thrust out slightly, his gaze challenging him.

Great Round two! Cameron decided to back off before they found themselves wrestling to prove who the better man was. "It could also be that we're looking at some sort of advanced weapons system/platform," Cameron added changing the subject as he took a closer look at the columns.

"I hate to state the obvious, but we could stand here all day discussing theories." Rodney said looking at the both of them, still miffed at Cameron's comment.

"We should document this writing, maybe there's something in the Atlantis database that could tell us what we're dealing with here. Then we'll conduct a thorough search before heading back to the gate." Cameron decided.

"The DHD should tell us the last dialled address…" Sam told him.

"I thought we couldn't tell when it was last dialled." Cameron looked questioningly at his wife.

"We can't not exactly but seeing as this planet is hardly buzzing with activity we could make an educated guess."

"Okay, let's get on with it."

They each took a column and used the remaining paper in the drawing book and the pencils to get an imprint of the script.

When they were finished both Cameron and Sam gave their pages to McKay who put them in his backpack.

Rodney wanted to take further readings of the energy surrounding the columns so Sam and Cam searched the area but came up empty.

"Let's go McKay." Cameron ordered as they joined him.

"Hang on a second…" Rodney mumbled dismissing him as he concentrated on the computer.

"You got something?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder at the computer.

"Yeah…there's a minute fluctuation in the energy field. At first I thought it was just random but it could be something."

Cameron stood on the other side of him, bracing himself against the column, trying to make heads or tails out of the readings that were dancing across the miniature screen.

As he was looking over Rodney's shoulder, he felt his left hand sink slightly into the column. Turning his head towards his hand, he noticed that a small section of the column beneath his palm had retreated a couple of millimetres inside the stone. It was then that he became distracted by a blinking light that seemed to be hovering mid air right in the centre of the triangle of columns. Leaving his wife and Rodney to look over the readings he walked towards the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

After looking at the screen for several minutes and not picking up anything Rodney decided he must have imagined it, "I could have sworn there was something. I'm gonna double check these when we get back."

Just when he was about to switch the hand held computer off there was a sudden spike in the energy readings.

"Sam take a look at this." Rodney motioned for her to come back.

However, by the time she reached him the energy spike was gone.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's gone." Rodney sighed.

Sam looked up at the darkening sky, "Let's go guys, it's getting dark." She said leading the way.

"Where's Mitchell?" Rodney asked when he realised he wasn't with them.

"He's right…" Sam said turning round; there was no sign of her husband. Panic and dread fell like a tonne of bricks in the pit of her stomach.

"Cameron?!" She shouted out to him. Pushing Rodney aside she ran to the last place she'd seen him, he wasn't there.

"He couldn't have just disappeared, could he?" Rodney asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know. Don't just stand there, help me find him!" her eyes pleaded with him as she radioed out to him.

"Cameron, it's Sam come in." Closing her eyes, she prayed he would answer.

"Cam come in please!" She pleaded as her voice shook with worry.

She tried repeatedly but she was met with the same response, nothing but static.

"Where is he?!" She demanded.

Rodney pivoted slowly on the spot seeing nothing but sand, "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm sure he's fine Sam. Absolutely fine. " Rodney whispered, hoping against hope that he was telling her the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam felt a sudden tightness in her chest, her throat closed up and her head spun a full 360 degrees so fast that the dizziness had her falling to the hard sandy ground.

Rodney wasn't quick enough to react as Sam slipped through his outreached arms. Her eyes, normally so expressive and alive, had gone completely blank as she stared into empty air.

"Sam…" Rodney managed to croak not knowing how to comfort her.

"No…No!" Sam shouted determinedly as she scrambled to her feet.

Rodney grabbed her, his hold strong. She was in no state to even begin thinking clearly, he thought, it was up to him to step up.

"Sam we have to go, there's nothing we can do here. Come on!" He tried pulling her along with him as he moved in the opposite direction towards the gate.

Defiantly, she yanked her arm free, "No!! We are not leaving. I can find him. I need to think!" Sam yelled at him, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms she made an effort to clear her head.

"Sam you're not thinking straight!" Rodney regretted raising his voice when pain and hurt flashed across her face. He moved a little closer to her and cupped her elbow, speaking gently he tried to coax her round, "Sam the best thing we can do for Mitchell now is to go back to Atlantis and try and figure this thing out. We will come back for him…I promise." He said hesitantly, he didn't know if he should have made that promise but he had a feeling it was what she needed to hear.

"No! **You** don't understand McKay. He's alive, I feel it," She said faith giving her strength as she placed her free hand above her heart.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her. He hadn't known, "This thing between the two of you…you're not messing are you? It's the real thing isn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer. He felt like kicking himself, God I can be so dense sometimes! There was no way he could compete with true love. Guilt crept in as he recalled the last words he had exchanged with Cameron Mitchell.

He hoped she was right but now was the time to be practical, "Sam, we have no idea where they are or…if they are…"

Uncontrollable anger at his words had her raising her hand and striking him before she could stop herself. The force of the impact had Rodney staggering as his head snapped back.

Sheer shock at her actions had Rodney rooted to the spot. His cheek was bright pink where she had connected and the sting of pain made his eyes water.

"Oh you would just love that wouldn't you Rodney McKay, convince me that he's gone so that you can wiggle your way in! Forget it. I love Cameron Mitchell, you hear me!? I LOVE HIM." All of a sudden she became freakily composed as she pulled out her dog tags and jangled them in front of his face, "You see these McKay? He promised forever… '_Till_ _the_ _sun_ _grows_ _cold_ _and_ _the_ _stars_ _grow_ _old,' _so who the hell are you to tell me that my husband is dead!"

"Husband?" He croaked in a strangled whisper, gaping at the twinkling diamond and the matching gold band.

Not hearing him, she continued her tirade, "You want to go? Then go but I'm staying." Ripping the pack off his back, she turned round and walked towards the columns like a woman possessed.

This can't be happening, he thought with a pained grimace as he rubbed his cheek and flexed his jaw. Man, she packed one hell of a punch. He wasn't going to hold it against her, maybe he had deserved it…he'd been too rough with her. She was facing the loss of her husband, wow; Mitchell was her husband…that would make Sam his wife. Great deduction skills McKay, he chided himself, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes, shaking his head he wondered what else would go wrong for him.

Still rubbing his cheek he watched her work furiously, her fingers flying over the computer console as her eyes darted back and forth over the screen. Cautiously he approached her and knelt down beside her.

"What can I do to help?"

A small smile appeared on her lips but it never reached her eyes as she returned the console to him.

"We need to retrace our steps…" She was calmer he noticed as she wiped her hands on her pants, "I was standing here next to you," She indicated for him to join her.

Rodney nodded trying to remember what had happened, "Right so we were here, looking over the readings… and Mitchell, I think was standing on this side," He indicated to his right.

"Yeah, he was leaning against the column…"

The idea occurred to Rodney at the same time; hurriedly they felt the column for any buttons or leavers of some kind.

"There's nothing here…" Sam muttered to herself trying to keep a lid on her emotions, "Wait a minute…he was leaning like this…" She commented, mimicking his stance, "And his hand was about here…so maybe if a lean in…" Applying pressure, she felt her hand move.

"Hey look!" Rodney exclaimed as he noticed the little bright light flickering in mid air.

It shone brightly, blinding them, before splitting up into many tiny bounces of light.

Sam moved away from the column and stood next to Rodney within the ring of light, watching and waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sam!"

Sam turned around slowly, not daring to believe her ears. One second she was surrounded by light and the next she was looking into her husband's eyes.

A huge smile lit her face as she launched herself into his arms.

Grabbing his head in her hands, she gave him a long hard kiss, relief pouring through her in abundance.

"Oh, Thank God!!" Laughing she gave him the once over, checking to see if everything was in it's rightful place and no limbs were missing or blood pouring out of him.

Caught up in the moment Sam didn't notice the people standing close by watching the two of them.

"Uhhmm…!"

Turning towards the sound Sam came face to face with…herself?! Her perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up as she looked at each of their faces one by one.

Her face and the faces of Cameron, O'Neil, Daniel, and Jonah stood before her, looking at them intently.

"What the…?" Was all Sam could manage looking totally dumbfounded, she glanced at her husband then at Rodney and then at the others.

"Don't worry about it," Her Cameron chuckled as he put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, "I had the same look on my face."

"What's going on?" They asked him in unison while eyeing the others.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion," O'Neill said not looking best pleased as he gestured towards them, "Actually I do but that's a discussion for another time, we need to get out of here. Now!"

It was only when Sam saw the P60's in their hands did she realize that her own weapons had gone.

Before she could form any more questions, they found themselves herded towards a spot a couple of meters away. At the touch of a button a modified Tel'tak declaoked and they were pushed inside.

"Hey!" Cameron took exception to the move but a look from Mitchell silenced him.

"There'll be time for explanations later, just trust us, okay." Jonah gave them a quick reassuring smile before he joined O'Neill at the front.

Daniel stood just outside of the Goa'uld cargo ship. He watched their Carter try desperately to switch the energy field off before…

"Shit, they're here! Carter get in here!" Mitchell shouted out to her from the rear door of the ship whilst looking at the cloud of dust not too far from her position.

As soon as they were in, Daniel closed the door and Jonah activated the cloak.

"Did you do it?" Mitchell asked her without taking his eyes off the scanner.

"Yeah, I did it." Carter replied standing behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders in a familiar gesture as she too watched the screen.

"Carter standby with the ED!" Sam looked at the back of O'Neill's head confused, it took her a second to realise he wasn't talking to her.

"Ready."

"Hit it!"

"Don't move a muscle, stay exactly where you are, all of you!" O'Neill ordered his voice barely audible.

Eight sets of eyes waited anxiously looking out through the main viewer. A sound the three of them recognized edged closer and closer to their position, a sound that was all too recognisable.

McKay gulped as those around him were poised like coiled springs.

Please don't let it be them! Please don't let it be them! Even as he sent the silent prayer to the heavens, he saw them – all of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE TAKE A FEW MOMENTS TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS.


	10. Chapter 10

The eerily familiar clanging and clunking of metal emanating from within the massive cloud of dust turned Cameron's knuckles white as he gripped the back of Daniels' chair.

He didn't need to see them to know what they were – Replicators.

Once the dust had dissipated, he saw their familiar form – shiny, metallic hues of blue and grey moved at speed less than a meter away from their position. Instinct had him take a step back and push Sam protectively behind him.

They all watched as hundreds surrounded the columns, the bright golden sand now awash in evil darkness.

For O'Neill this wasn't anything he hadn't already seen. They had been in countless battles with the Replicators for the best part of a year now. In each encounter, it seemed that the causalities were higher on their side. No matter how hard they tried to stop it from happening, the Replicators continued to grow in vast numbers. No weapon they had at their disposal remained effective for long. He had been in many wars in his lifetime and had lived to tell the tales but this one, he thought, this one would probably be his last. As each day came and passed, he grew more and more certain - he would not survive to the end.

Carter watched over Mitchell's shoulder as the Replicators climbed the columns. She prayed they would find them of no interest. The fact that she'd managed to switch off the power source had been more luck than anything else but with the sudden arrival of the first group and then this team gave her the hope that they had uncovered a significant advantage. She looked to her left, saw her husband's counterpart move her counterpart behind him in a protective gesture, and smiled – some things never change no matter what. She knew what they were thinking, if the Replicators came to the conclusion that the columns held nothing valuable, they may destroy them regardless and with it their only chance of getting back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silence had encompassed the ship for over an hour and nobody dared to speak. With their backs turned, they didn't notice that two of the Replicators had entered the ship.

Rodney McKay felt a phantom prickle on the back of his neck and his eyes widened. He never ignored the feeling it was a sixth sense and it had saved his life many a times. He turned around slowly; fear crawling through his body, less than a foot away from him stood two Replicators.

"Oh God! Guys we've got a problem!" McKay whispered, the urgency in his voice was no less apparent than if he'd had been screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wha'?" The question died on Daniel's lips as he too saw what McKay was pointing aggressively at.

O'Neill got up from his chair cautiously and stood next to McKay. The Replicators remained still, like they were confused, carefully he reached out with his right arm and attempted to touch the nearest of the two.

McKay grabbed his arm before he could touch it, "Are you nuts!" He hissed at him.

"McKay…" O'Neill warned, Rodney muttered something that sounded like 'it's your funeral' before letting him go.

Warily he reached out to touch the Replicator and as he did, his hand went right through it.

"It worked!" Jonas exclaimed as he too moved his hand through the second Replicator.

"Carter, great job, well done!" Jack applauded her work by giving her a good hearty pat on the back.

"Thanks Sir." She replied embarrassed by the praise.

O'Neill stood in the middle of the group taking a quick look at each of them, "We're going to be here for a while folks so get comfortable."

Because there weren't enough seats available they decided to sit on the floor of the ship, all except Jonas who kept watch on the goings on outside. Sam, Cameron and Rodney sat alongside one wall and the others opposite them.

"Okay, before we get started, in order to prevent confusion, my set of twins will be identified as Mitchell and Carter," O'Neill instructed gesturing towards them, "And you two will be Sam and Cameron." The four of them nodded. "Good now that we've got that out of the way…I take it you three are from an alternate reality?"

Sam answered his question, "It appears that way, yes."

"But are you from the same reality as the other group or should we be expecting more guests?"

"No we're from the same reality, by the way where are the others?" Cam asked the question this time.

"They're fine. A scout ship picked up their arrival on its scanner and transported them to the Daedalus." Daniel replied.

"Start from the beginning." O'Neill said.

Sam relayed to them the events that had led them to their present circumstance.

"We were going to gate back to Atlantis and run the writing through the database and the readings through the computer and that's when I realised that Mitchell, sorry Cameron, had disappeared," McKay picked up the conversation, "Sam wouldn't leave so we retraced his steps and wound up here."

When O'Neill raised his eyebrow, McKay realised he may have said too much and tried to back track, "What I meant to say was…"

"What you meant to say was," Jack interrupted him remembering the kiss, "that come hell or high water she wouldn't leave without him," O'Neill said his eyes wondering to Sam and Cameron and then he turned towards Mitchell and Carter and looked at them pointedly, "Well doesn't THAT sound familiar!"

"You kidding me, them too?!" McKay blurted before thinking.

Mitchell couldn't help himself as he thought of the McKay of his reality, "If you want, I can refer you to the same therapist our Rodney McKay uses – you can look him up when you get back, he's worked wonders on our Meredith - who's also having a little trouble with this whole jealousy thing too." Mitchell couldn't stop grinning at Rodney's gob smacked expression.

Laughter vibrated through the ship and it became louder the more he turned red.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mood turned more sombre when the topic of conversation turned to the subject of the Replicators.

"The Replicators here don't look anything like the ones we had." Sam commented as she remembered the subtle differences in their appearance.

"Had?" Jonas asked trying not to get too excited, if they had defeated the Replicators in their reality, this could be over very soon.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, they were a very persistent, pain in the ass bug, let me tell you, and we thought we got them all when the Asgard put them in the time dilation bubble but somehow they managed to reverse it before it could be activated. The bubble gave them all the time they needed to evolve into the human form. Their construction changed from being visible blocks to microscopic nanites. We managed to penetrate it and recalibrate it back to its original purpose. But it didn't hold them indefinitely; it took them almost 2 years to escape from Halla and still hell bent on conquering the universe." She went on to tell them about Fifth and the Replicator Carter, how they eventually managed to rid the Milky Way of Replicators, thanks to the Ancient weapon on Dakara. "We thought that was the end of them, until the Atlantis team discovered an entire civilisation of Replicators living in the Pegasus galaxy. We eventually learned that they were in fact the original Replicators – created by the Ancients in their fight against the Wraith. They of course then decided they wanted control of Atlantis and …"

"And I came up with the design for F.R.A.N and we destroyed them with the help of a temporary alliance with the Wraith and..." McKay added recalling his moment of glory.

"F.R.A.N?" Carter asked intrigued.

"Yeah she wanted a name so I called her F.R.A.N – it stands for Friendly Replicator Android."

They told them the story behind the destruction of the human form Replicators in the Pegasus galaxy. When they finished O'Neill asked them if they could do the same here.

Rodney and Sam looked at each other, making the calculations in their head, "We could try but there are vast differences between the Replicators we destroyed and the ones that you have here. What I'm trying to say is that, it only worked on the human form and there's no way of telling if it'll work here." Was Sam's reply.

"Have you managed to capture any?" Cameron asked. He knew it was a huge risk capturing a Replicator but if they stood any chance of devising a weapon against these Replicators, they needed to know what they were up against.

"No, it's too dangerous to keep them on any of our ships."

"Have you considered using force fields to contain them?" McKay questioned Carter.

"Yeah. We developed multi phasic force fields and even rotated the frequency every 30 seconds but it didn't work." Mitchell said shaking his head, remembering the lives they had lost aboard the Phoenix. "It took it less than a day to break free, within 3 days there were thousands. We lost the ship and the entire crew."

Sam asked shocked, "What kind of Replicators are these?"

Mitchell scratched his head wondering where to begin, "Well let's see, there's five levels in the hierarchy. Level one consists of…"

"Whoa rewind!" Cameron demanded as he sat up straight, "Hierarchy?!"

"Yeah, you didn't have that?" O'Neill asked leaning forward. How different were things between their two realities?

"In the human form Replicators, yes. The spidery one's soul purpose was to consume new technology, replicate and protect the momma bug."

"So you had a Goa'uld Replicator hybrid for a Queen too?" Carter knew the answer as soon as she saw the astonishment on their faces – they hadn't.

"God, things are a lot different here! Goa'uld and Replicator hybrid. How did THAT happen?" McKay asked still reeling from the revelation.

"We don't know but our best guess is somehow they got a hold of an immature symbiote and integrated it into their mechanics - for reasons yet unknown. Now through some sort of 'link' the hybrid is controlling the entire army of Replicators and using them to take over the galaxy." Carter told them.

"What's this hierarchy you mentioned before?" Cameron asked, absently rubbing the injury near his collarbone.

"It consists of five levels. The first level is the Arachnids you've just seen. They're the scouts, the sentries… basically the foot soldiers. The second level is the Reapers; they are two types of Reapers. The first type, when they join, can transform themselves into projectile weapons within seconds and the second type are the energy-based ones. They're basically walking/flying bombs. They have a store of highly powerful energy within their bodies and when that reaches a certain mass," Mitchell paused, "Each bug becomes as effective as a couple of pounds of C4."

Nobody said a word so he continued, "The third level is what we call the Nanny Replicator. When an Arachnid is destroyed, the individual blocks give off a signal, like a homing beacon, and the Nanny just absorbs them into its body and spits out baby Arachnids." It was the best description he could come up with, "The fourth level is the Generals, they relay the orders from the Queen to the others and then finally you've got the Queen, part organic part machine."

"O'Neill!" Jonas called him over and the rest followed. "Looks like they're leaving." They watched as the Arachnids amassed into two large ships and flew off.

"I've never seen anything like it." McKay muttered looking at the disappearing blue blobs in wonderment.

"Mitchell scan for any ships in the vicinity." O'Neill ordered. Relieving Jonas of his position, Mitchell carried out the order.

"Nothing but those sentries left behind." He reported back, pausing for a long moment as if in deep thought he turned to his CO, "Sir, I recommend we stay here, they're up to something."

"Me too." His commanding officer said concurring with his assessment. He could make out the hundred or so near the three columns in the diminishing light.

"Okay folks, get some sleep. We'll take shifts, Cameron you and I will take the next watch, then the two Carters and Mitchell and McKay will take the last."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Carter?" Sam called her over and pulled her to one side.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked her concerned. It still felt weird talking to herself.

"Yeah, I need the First Aid box and any extra bandages you've got."

"You hurt?" She asked looking her over, she appeared to be fine, tired but otherwise okay.

"No, they're for Cameron; he needs to change his dressings."

"Plural?" Carter looked over at Cameron who was easing himself into the second chair.

Sam nodded looking over at her husband, "Yeah, he's in pretty bad shape."

"Follow me." Carter led her past the bunks and into a little room at the back of the ship.

"You've made a lot of modifications to the Tel'tak." Sam said looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah, we got rid of the sarcophagus and turned this into a supply room; we've even got a bathroom with a shower. We spend so much time in space that this ship has almost become home."

She looked at Sam and was about to say something but thought the better of it.

"What?" Sam prodded.

"You and Cameron?"

"What about us?" Sam asked almost defensively.

"How long?"

"We've been together as a couple for about two weeks and we've been married for two and a half days."

Carter's eyebrows shot up, "That was fast!"

Smiling Sam told her about the dream, how she had kissed him and then ran, only to have him follow. She told her of the crash, how she'd nearly lost him and about the simple but magical wedding ceremony, "I've never been happier. I know it sounds really corny but… he's my all." She said shrugging.

Carter grinned because that was exactly how she felt for her Cameron.

"So what about you and Mitchell?" It was her turn to tell.

"We've been together for nearly six years."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"You want to know how come Jack O'Neill's okay with it?" She asked reading her mind. "When we first got together we kept it a secret for almost 18 months and then I got pregnant." Carter paused. "We decided that being together and starting a family was more important to us than our careers. It wasn't an easy decision to make, trust me. I couldn't sleep for weeks thinking about it. I'd never seen him so angry. Anyway, we retired early and moved to be near his parents and a few weeks later we got married and now we have a beautiful little boy." She said beaming with pride as she showed Sam a picture of her brown haired, blued eyed bundle of joy.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sam sneaked into Cam's bathroom as he showered and wrote a little message for him on the steam covered mirror. Hearing the shower being turned off she left quickly but not before memorising his wet and naked silhouette. The image would keep her going for the rest of the day, she thought grinning as she walked out the front door._

_Stepping out of the shower the first thing Cam inhaled was the exotic scent of Sam's perfume. He walked towards the mirror to see what message she had left for him. It was always the same three words but he never got tired of hearing or reading them. _

_During the early days of their relationship, in their love crazed teenager phase, they'd scribble messages of love for each other on the mirror whilst the other was showering – which wasn't often as they'd always end up in the shower together anyway, he remembered with a grin. Nowadays they were still love crazed, still ended up in the shower together more often than not and had carried on the tradition of the love notes._

_Cam read the message, re-read it and then read it again – what he read wasn't the three words he was used to seeing, so he read it again just in case he was imagining things._

_When he read it for the fourth time, he grabbed hold of both sides of the sink and tried to control his breathing and the wild pounding of his heart. When the initial shock had worn off, Cam left the bathroom with a spring in his step and the biggest of smiles plastered on his face. _

_Before leaving the house, he ran back into the bathroom and read the message again aloud, "Cam I'm pregnant." The one and only thought he had all the way to the SGC was that he was going to be a dad and for the rest of the day he walked on air._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Sam looked at the clock in her lab nervously. She knew he would have read her message by now and was on his way if not already here. It was almost 0700 and they had a briefing in half an hour but she wanted to see him before then._

_She didn't have long to wait. She heard his footsteps on the other side of the door and the almost silent click of it opening and then closing. Her heart was beating a million miles a second as she turned to face him. _

_She didn't get the chance to form a greeting as she found herself being lifted out of her chair and held in a tight embrace. She held onto him just as tightly, happy beyond imagination and scared also, scared of the new direction their lives were taking but she was also looking forward to it very much._

"_We're having a baby!" Cameron exclaimed as he pulled away from her and looked at her. His eyes travelled from her face and rested on her still flat stomach. He imagined what it would look like over the coming months. How it would feel to press his hand against Sam's growing bump and feel the baby moving. To know that they had created a life that was beautiful and innocent, part him and part Sam, to him there was nothing more perfect than that._

"_I know!" Sam shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears of joy. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, he's so beautiful!" Sam exclaimed as she looked at the picture. She saw a gorgeous smiling boy with a head of soft curly brown hair laughing as he sat on his father's shoulders. He had his mother's eyes but he was all Cam. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she imagined what their children would look like.

"I couldn't imagine myself as a mother and now I can't imagine not being one." Carter's eyes misted over, "I miss him so much," She said as she tried to blink her tears away, "I'm sorry…"

Sam reached for her and gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks." She said patting her arm in appreciation, the conversation switched to how both she and Mitchell came to being back on the team. Carter told her that Jack had approached them for a special ops mission – one that would take them into the heart of the Replicator territory, according to intelligence the were amassing an army numbering in the millions. "He said he couldn't trust anyone else to get the job done, he didn't want any one else on the team. We said no at first because of Kalen, but it was because of Kalen we agreed to come back. We had a long talk and though we denied it, we missed that part of our lives. We have to secure our sons' future, which for us is the bottom line."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"He's with dad aboard the Raven; he looks after him when we're away."

"Dad's alive?"

"Yeah…Oh God, I'm so sorry Sam." Carter hugged her counterpart at the realisation that Sam had lost her father. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him in it.

Letting her go she passed her the First Aid box and a few rolls of bandages, "Here, go take care of your man and then get some sleep."

When they left the room Carter sat down on one of the bunks, as she was walking passed, Sam asked turning back to her, "What's an ED?"

"It stands for energy displacer. The Replicators can detect the presence of a ship even when it's cloaked so the ED transfers that energy in to the surrounding atmosphere so the Replicators can't tell the difference. It's kinda like being there but not being there, if you know what I mean. If you want, when this is all over we can go over the schematics."

"That would be great, thanks." Excited at the thought, Sam went to her husband.

XXXXXXXXXX

O'Neill and Cameron sat in silence, watching the sentries continue to investigate the columns.

"I know you're anxious to get the rest of your people and get back to your own reality but the mission of my team takes precedence." O'Neill spoke without looking at Cameron.

"I know and the same could be said for me, Sir." Cam replied not looking at him either.

"So what are you going to do?" O'Neill asked turning to look at him.

"Same as what you would do Sir."

"Good." Considering the matter settled O'Neill leaned back in his chair and concentrated on the ceiling.

"Hi."

Cameron turned his attention to his wife as she greeted them.

"You should get some sleep." H e said noticing the tiredness around her eyes.

"I will do as soon as I change your dressings."

At the mention of dressings, O'Neill tore his eyes away from the ceiling and settled his gaze on them. He watched as Sam helped Cameron take of his jacket and then his T-shirt. Mitchell's twin had near enough the entire right side of his chest taped up.

"Jesus what the hell happened to you?!"

Neither of them answered him as Sam slowly peeled off the bandages to reveal a huge ragged, red raw, semi fresh wound underneath.

Cameron sucked in air through his nose as the peeling of the dressings stretched his skin.

"Christ!" Jack exclaimed at what he saw. It looked extremely uncomfortable and definitely painful. It ran from just underneath his collarbone right down to the second rib.

Sam dabbed some cotton wool with hydrogen peroxide and then moved to clean the wound. Gently applying the solution, she began to clean it. Sam knew she was hurting him so she tried to be quick as she could.

When she was halfway, Cam told her to stop for a second while he caught his breathe. Turning his head Cam tried to focus his swimming vision on the planet outside as he told her to continue. He gripped the side arms of the chair so tightly that both of his hands turned white.

Once the front was done, she told Cameron to turn around so that she could do the same for his back.

When Cam turned round O'Neill saw a similar injury. He wondered what had happened to him and why he wasn't laying in a hospital bed somewhere.

After cleaning both sides, Sam applied a cream and rubbed it in gently. Once the cream had been rubbed in, it was just a case of putting on a new dressing and then wrapping it with bandages so that it was tight but there was still room for movement.

When she was done, Sam helped him put his T-shirt back on. "What about your leg?"

"I'll do it later, get some rest Sam." He managed to say through clenched teeth, he could feel the cream worming its way into his extremely tender flesh and it hurt like hell.

She hesitated before giving him a quick kiss on the temple and told them goodnight and left.

O'Neill thought of his Carter and Mitchell and then of the new arrivals and smiled to himself, it must be a universal thing!

Cameron watched Sam leave as he absently rubbed his thigh. When he noticed Jack O'Neill looking at him expectantly, he could feel himself blushing, "Sir-"

"No not that," He said dismissing it, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, that," Cameron let out a sigh of relief and spent the rest of the watch telling him, an edited version of, how he sustained the injuries. Cameron felt more comfortable talking to this Jack O'Neill than his General O'Neill and before he knew it, they were exchanging war stories.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rodney couldn't sleep. He'd spent the better part of the last thirty minutes tossing and turning. He looked over at the other bunks and saw Daniel, Jonas and Sam sound asleep. His eyes settled on the fifth bunk where Carter and Mitchell sat talking in hushed whispers, he knew he shouldn't but he listened in on their conversation anyway.

"What do you think the Replicators are up to?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know but they're acting strange, even for them."

"What do you mean?" She asked him tracing his jaw line with her forefinger.

"It's just a feeling Sam, there's no other way to explain it."

"Hey, you okay babe?" Sam asked moving away from him slightly, concerned; he'd been quiet for the latter part of the day. For the last couple of days he seemed to be in his own world.

Instead of answering her question, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and the rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So who's the President?" Cameron asked.

Jack answered him with a pained look, "Someone very close and dear to my heart, President Woolsey." The sarcasm didn't go amiss.

"Get out of here!" Cam said flabbergasted, "Woolsey?!"

"Oh yeah! Our great leader is one great jerk!"

"Yeah, know what you mean."

There was a moment of comfortable quietness before Jack O'Neill spoke, "Before, you kept mentioning the Asgard, tell me about them."

The way Cameron was looking at him had him touching the air just above his head, "Nope still got the one!" He quiped, "For a second there I thought I had suddenly grown two heads."

"You've never met the Asgard!?" He asked him slowly.

"No, can't say I have."

It took Cameron several minutes to get over the initial shock, "That...that's really really weird. In our reality, you were the one who made first contact with the Asgard and they hold you in high regard - they even named their best ship after you but..."

"But what?"

"Sam had to blow it up."

Intrigued, Jack sat back and listened to the his counterparts adventures in their reality all the while keeping a very close eye on the activities that were taking place not to far from them.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this installment! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
